deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuskato Zyus
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Zuskato Zyus is an OC created by ZuskatoR3D, he will be a protagonist in an upcoming book/novel titled: Puppet To Servitude that will be posted on Wattpad and Archive Of Our Own which will be released sometime in late-2018 or early-2019. Fanon wiki ideas so far *'Kurome Vs Zuskato Zyus' (Completed) Possible Opponents *Alice Margatroid (Touhou) *Betty Noire (Glitchtale) *Chrome Artiste (Monster Quest Girl) *Dead Master (Black Rock Shooter) *Relius Clover (BlazBlue) *Sasori (Naruto) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Appearance Zuskato is a young teenage boy, he has red hair with same colored eyes and has black glasses on his face, on his head are two black and red colored cloths creating an 'X' shape, he wears a plain black t-shirt and red tie, he wears brown pants with boots for footwear. In his old appearance, he wore a red coat with a knee-length tailcoat and black fingerless gloves, the same plain black t-shirt with a red tie, his pants were white instead and black shoes. He has a barely noticeable scaring in his right eye, which he had during his city's massacre where his family was killed. During One-Eyed Mode Zuskato's right eye and pupil can turn black, but the iris is still colored red just darker in color(Crimson color.) and black lines stretching out of his eye. Black shuttered wings appear on his back giving him the ability to fly or black tendrils with red colored tips on each one appear on his back (Maximum of four.). Backstory TBA Stats (Note: These are all subjected to change once '''Puppet To Survitude' is released)'' Name: Zuskato Zyus. Origin: Gacha World/Toram Online. Age: Unknown. Gender: ''' Male. '''Height: 5'11. Weight: Unknown. Species: Human. Family: - All Deceased. Date of Birth: Unknown. Handedness: Right-Handed. Attack Potency: Wall level '(Can destroy multiple steel doors and houses. Can overpower Colon Commanders/Bosses), likely '''Building level ' (Defeated Dr. Elica who had control over entire hospital. Defeated The Minotaur.) to '''Large Building level, At least City-Block level (Was able to damage Nova Blade's shield, turrets, and Nova himself. Is able to damage Mauez.). At least Town level '''(Able to damage '''Kuro Ahas. Can go toe to toe with the Pillar Golem.). Possibly Large Island level (One-Eyed Mode). Speed: Mach 1, Speed Of Sound (Kept up and defeated Corrupted Kilios who can go so fast he becomes a blur and can dodge lighting.) To Mach 5 ''', '''Hypersonic (Can dodge Nova Blade's minigun and his swings. Can dodge what Mauez can throw at him). At least Mach 100, Massively Hypersonic (Was able to dodge Kuro Ahas' ''' Triple Charged Beam. Dodges the Pillar Golem's attacks). '''Lifting Strength: Unknown. Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class | Large Building Class | City-Block level | Town level. | Large Island level (One-Eyed Mode). Durability: ''' | '''Wall level (Tanked blows from Yammy and Colon Commanders/Bosses.) | to Large Building level (tanked an explosion that took out an entire hospital, able to withstand what The Minotaur can throw at him.) | At least City-Block level (Tanked hits from Nova Blade, can survive Mauez's Magical Sword swing.) | At least Town level '''(Tanked hits from '''Kuro Ahas, can take a hit from the Pillar Golem's laser blasts.) likely higher. Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Standard melee range (3m usually and 9m at max.), 18m via Blood Wave 40m via Blood Lance and One-Eyed Mode(Tendrils) Intelligence: Above average grade in school, but is a genius when it comes to preparation and planning. Weaknesses: Zuskato heavily relies on his Puppets to attack, defend and protect him. Destroying and/or decapitating his Puppets will render Zuskato vulnerable. Zuskato is also reliant on planning and preparing, so if he doesn't get the info of his opponent, he'll play cautiously throughout the battle. Despite being skillful and strong. Zuskato doesn't actually have any sort of formal training. (Although he has gone up against opponents that have better experience and training than him.) Notable Attacks / Techniques: *Blood Wave: Zuskato slashes horizontally and an attack wave appears going forward to attack, its max range is 18meters. *Hyper Slash: Zuskato does a full 360° slashing attack. *Blood Lances: Zuskato snaps his fingers and three Blood Lances which take five seconds to charge before being hurled at an enemy. *Death's Turn: Zuskato will lunge at an enemy attacking in a horizontal slashing fashion, but when he gets close enough. He will change it into an overhead slash instead. (He used this famously against Shinku.) *Crossed: Zuskato will slash in a horizontal and vertical fashion at his opponent, leaving a red cross in the air hovering before it fades away. *Blood Trail: Zuskato slashes horizontally and vertically in eight consecutive times leaving trails in his wake, when he does the final slash. He can turn the trails left behind to act as tendrils to assist him if the opponent is still alive. *A Head: Zuskato attacks by thrusting the butt of the handle into an opponent and then does a sweep/pull behind the opponent's head followed by a side kick to add in the force and lethality. *Last Resort: It is Zuskato's trump card and is only used when all else fails. Armor: *He wears a plain black t-shirt which provides minimal protection. Form(s) One-Eyed Mode To active, Zuskato must turn his eye black, with this he can either take wings or tendrils for his back. It also enchances all of Zuskato's stats like strength, speed, durability and power. Weapons & Equipment Eternal Servitude "This weapon has been a reminder of what I have lost, and I intend to get it back.." ''- Zuskato explaining how he got ''Eternal Survitude. Eternal Servitude is a scythe used by Zuskato, it's his primary weapon and is rather skilled with it. *''Eternal Servitude'' is scythe's handle is colored black while the blade is crimson red. *It's a scythe made off of the blood of Zuskato's family. *If used to kill, the user can either strengthen the scythe with the opponent's blood or make the opponent a puppet for all eternity. **Puppets retain what abilities they had and can be improved upon, as well as their deepest emotions. **Currently, the scythe holds seven puppets. **Can also be used on animals. *The scythe blade looks shattered but it's really just designed that way. *The way Zuskato summons his puppets is when the scythe generates a red aura around him, and it's all held in his hands. He must crash it in order to summon a puppet. *Sakuya and Yammy are Zuskato's most used puppets. Penultimate It's literally just a normal machete with it's blade colored red. This is Zuskato's secondary weapon. *Zuskato created Penultimate as a secondary weapon just in-case he loses Eternal Servitude. **He also stated that he likes the weapon. *He keeps it sheathed on his left hip. Puppets/Minions Here is the list of puppets Zuskato has, currently only seven are stored in the scythe. They are: *Sakuya *Yammy *Ivy *Shinku *Dr. Elica *Kuro Ahas *Kin Sakuya "A pink haired maid/assassin that uses a magical bow, she was my first puppet and is my favourite out of all of them, but I do wish we had meet under different circumstances however." - Zuskato talking about Sakuya. Sakuya is a young woman with pink hair styled in two pigtails and her bangs covering her left eye, she has pink colored eyes and wore a tiny top hat with a white bow around it on her head, she is only seen wearing a black and white maid uniform. She was a former assassin and maid to a well known family, she first encountered Zuskato during one of her assassinations, she survived the battle but in the second battle where Zuskato infiltrated and murdered her master and his family. She fought valiantly, using her range to keep Zuskato at bay while giving him no time to recover and breathe, but she overexhausted herself and died via getting her leg chopped off and stabbed through the heart killing her and becoming Zuskato's first puppet. *She wears a maid outfit during both her assassin work and maid work. *She uses a magical bow that doesn't need physical arrows, but instead generates and uses magical ones. **When the arrows are fired it leaves a red streak in its path. **When charged, Sakuya can shoot a powerful shot dubbed Oras Shot, it is her trump card. *She uses a hunting knife for close quarter combat. *Is the first ranged puppet Zuskato has. **The second is Yammy. Yammy "Yammy is my bodyguard, when I first met her. She was my stalker and was a killer during her life, she would look innocent to trick people and make them drop their guard, when they did she would strike before they could even blink. She was the perfect spy and infiltrator..." - Zuskato explaining how he obtained Yammy. Yammy is a young crimson haired teenage girl with a pink highlight and pink eyes, her hair is styled in a long pony tail with a pink bow tie tying it together, she wears a black jacket with a pink T-shirt underneath it, a black skirt with green stripes in the end, she wore black and green stockings as well as dark green boots. She carries with her a custom kitchen knife with a heart engraved on the handle and is surprisingly durable as well as a pistol that resembles an M1911, both of which are named Heart and Lovesick respectively. She died when Sakuya shot the hand where she held her gun that was pointed at Zuskato, who used the distraction to slash Yammy's torso and then slam her to the ground repeatedly, and when it was over. Zuskato made her into his second puppet. *She is Zuskato's bodyguard and will always be seen with him. *Yammy was a killer, and would pray on males who are attracted to her, she would use this to lure and kill them. *Gave Zuskato a hard time during their bladed duel. **Only lost due to Sakuya's intervention. *She is quite skillful with her pistol, and seems to carry an unlimited amount of ammo mags. Ivy "Ivy, she was very difficult to deal with, mostly because of her illusions and speed, but she had to fall at some point, and when she did. I took her as my own." - Zuskato commenting on Ivy. Ivy is a young teenage girl with black hair that was styled in a ponytail that split into two at the ends and a pink mask that covers her mouth, she wore a brown t-shirt with a light chest plate over it, wearing a pink skirt and knee-length socks, ending the look with brown shoes. Her main weapon of choice are two purple colored katanas stripped to her back, she is highly skilled with these weapons. She met her end when Zuskato threw his scythe away and said "You won." confused, Ivy kept her eyes on Zuskato, which was her mistake as Sakuya fired a shot at her behind Zuskato's back as he side-stepped away of the arrow's path and found its way to Ivy's gut, Zuskato used this and quickly grabbed his scythe to slash Ivy killing her in an instant, turning her into Zuskato's third puppet. *She is physically the weakest of Zuskato's puppets, but makes up for it in speed. **Zuskato stated that he couldn't even track her movements, and only won via tricking her. *Her illusions are her main method of attack. **She can create clones of herself to assist her in battle (can only make six). **She can use it to cast her opponents' nightmares. **She make hallucinations to disorient and distract her opponent. *She is Zuskato's fastest puppet. Shinku "Ah, Shinku, she was truly a catch, she had Sakuya's silent presence, Yammy's skills in bladed combat and Ivy's speed put together, she was like a queen in a chess board, while I am the king." - Zuskato praising Shinku's skills. Shinku is a white haired young teenage girl, her hair was neck length and had a purple/violet scarf, she wore a white t-shirt with a chestplate over it and metal gloves, she wears a gray skirt and had knee plates over her white stockings, she wore gray boots finishing her looks. She prefers her katana, which has kanji engraves of Kill, Slaughter and Server, the blade is colored steel gray and was given to her by her father. She died when she dueled against Zuskato, she stated that he would only be able to fight with only himself and not with his puppets, Zuskato agreed and they fought skillfully, they were evenly matched, none of them could break through the other's defenses, panting they both agree to end it with one final exchange. They stared into each other's eyes and lunged for one final slash, time slowed down as the distance between them got smaller and smaller, then finally, Zuskato changed his swipe and went for an overhead slash. Shinku couldn't react in time and was sliced in half, Zuskato claimed his prize, turning her into his fourth puppet. *She is Zuskato's most armored puppet. *She is physically the strongest of Zuskato's puppets. (Discounting Kuro Ahas.) *Like Zuskato stated, she is like a Queen piece in a chess board, *She was the only opponent Zuskato didn't use his puppets on. *Shinku is the second puppet Zuskato has that has any formal training. **The first being Sakuya. Dr. Elica "I had to say, Dr. Elica gave me a hard time but the end results are a nice trade off." - Zuskato commenting on Dr. Elica. Dr. Elica is a woman in her twenties with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, her hair is styled in a bun with green glasses and a hospital mask, she wears a doctor's uniform with a dark green skirt and black boots She has a small metal backpack that contains four spider-like legs that she uses to attack with, she also has a butcher's knife for close combat. She was able to fight on par with Zuskato, as she separated him and Eternal Servitude, without the scythe Zuskato had no way to summon backup and had to relay on himself. Elica met her end when Zuskato backpack to self-destruct, which took out the entire hospital, she was able to get away a few meters but the explosion caught up to Elica and crippled her sending her sky rocking into the air and crashing into the ground hard, Zuskato stabbed her and turned her into his fifth puppet. *Was smart enough to separate Zuskato away from his scythe. **She made Zuskato relay on himself rather than his puppets. *Is a doctor and is the medic of the team. *Fought Zuskato to a standstill. **Although, he did had all odds against him, not having his scythe and being able to summon his puppets. *Out of all the puppets, she isn't really a physical fighter and is more of a supporter. *Her job is to heal her teammate's wounds, especially Zuskato's. Kuro Ahas "This was the strongest enemy I have ever faced and it almost killed me, but having it in my arsenal was well worth it." - Zuskato commenting on the Kuro Ahas. Kuro Ahas ' is a 50m tall three-headed black snake, its eyes are colored crimson red and its fangs are strong enough to crush boulders. When Zuskato's first encountered it. He stated that he felt a chill down his spine, Kuro Ahas was so strong it took all of Zuskato's puppets to even stand a chance, the beam it shoots out are able to destroy large buildings and if all three heads combine their beam, than it can destroy a town and possibly a city. The way Zuskato was even able to get it was thanks to pure chance, it let its guard down thinking that the fighting was over and it won, Zuskato who was on the ground bleeding gathered all of his strength and took this chance to cut of its main head. It worked as the main head crushed to the ground along with its body, granting Zuskato a new and powerful puppet to use. *Is the strongest puppet Zuskato has in his arsenal. *It can shoot laser beams out of its three mouths which can destroy a large building. **If all three heads combine their beams, it can be able to destroy a small city. *It's coils are strong enough to crush a boulder with ease. *It's mere presence can change the environment it's in, it will turn the sky black and red, the sun will turn black with red outlines. *It took all of Zuskato's puppets to even stand a chance against it. **All of which were able to tank city-block attacks, and react to Mach 5 bullets. *It's Triple Charged Beam clashed against Sakuya's Oras Shot and overpowered it. **Said shot was able to pierce through Nova Blade's shield. *Gave Zuskato a chill down his spine and fought him even when it was outnumbered it defeated and destroyed all of Zuskato's puppets, it would've killed Zuskato if it didn't let its guard down. **It also gave Zuskato a hard time fighting it. ***Zuskato even said he'd rather not fight another one like it again, and would run away as soon as he spots one. Kin ''"Ah, Kin, she was an expectational sharpshooter and reacon. She's a better shooter than Yammy and is precise as Sakuya, she use a custom-made sniper rifle, she's usually in the back preferring to take pot shots." - Zuskato comments about Kin. Kin is young blonde haired teenage girl, her hair could only reach neck-length and a side pony on the left, her outfit is an open top brown blazer with a purple t-shirt underneath it, she wears a gray pants with a brown belt and pouches on each side, and black boots for footwear. She carries a custom-made sniper rifle that resembles a Barrett M82 anti-material rifle, and a machete for close quarters. Kin is highly regarded for her skills and bounty huntering, she's an expert in hunting, assassination, info gathering and killing, she was at a bounty board looking for anyway to make a quick buck, when her eyes landed at Zuskato's bounty. She smiled, the bounty was at least 500,000 gold coins. Kin thought it would be an easy kill and an easy way to make money. Little did she know that it was going to be her last bounty alive, when Zuskato encountered her, was in a forest full of traps, dangerous animals, etc. Kin was always one step ahead of Zuskato during their cat and mouse game, Kin took out all of his puppets one by one leaving him with himself. (Zuskato couldn't summon '''Kuro Ahas yet.) *She's the sniper of the team. *Kin is actually lackluster when it comes to close quarters combat. **This is due to how she's always using her sniping skills and she'd rather kill her targets quickly. Mary Sue Test Score 34 With Careful And Logical Choosing. Uses Blood and Necromancy magic. He has a tragic past and a really f'ed up life, he is quite possibly a Gray Stu but it's a low-to-mid chance he is one. He be might fast, strong, and smart, but is too reliant on his puppets. Trivia *All of his puppets are OCs that ZuskatoR3D uses on his gaming, animating and writing time. **He also doesn't know why almost all of them are female. *The name 'Zuskato', was made when ZuskatoR3D saw a post on Google+, it was 'What Would Your Japanese Name Be?' and thus '' Zuskato ''was born. **The last name 'Zyus' would be made a year later. Gallery Zuskato X Viola Picture.jpg|Zuskato with Viola Zuskato,image.jpeg|Fanart IMG 20180806 123049.jpg|Zuskato with Eternal Survitude IMG 20180805 140225.jpg|Ditto, but with Penultimate Zuskatowonboi.png|His winning pic Viola.jpeg|Viola(His Genderbent self) Quote.gif lol random.gif Category:R3Dfir3X Category:Blood Magic Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:OC Category:Puppeteer Category:Tragic Character Category:Edgy Category:Assassin Category:Puppet Master Category:Necromancy Magic User Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with an army Category:ZuskatoR3D Category:Scythe User